Angels from the Hell
by Lucrecia Arctica
Summary: One shot (cambiado porque será descontinuado) Monólogo de Setsuna. En breve remasterizado.


Hola es la segunda vez que escribo un fic de otra serie, esta serie me gusto mucho pero mas bien el manga; porque el anime fue nefasto, de solo recordarlo me da escalofríos. Pero en fin, ojala alguien lea esto sino me voy a sentir mal. Una aclaración, este historia es de lo que piensa Setsuna en la parte del manga (o del Anime) en que rechaza a Sara diciéndole que solo estaba con ganas cuando la beso y miente acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ella (me mato esa parte). Si a alguien le gusta y me deja un review (aunque si son mas mejor XD) tal vez continué y haga los monólogos de Sara, Rociel, Kira etc. Aunque no de todos haría son muchos XD.

**Titulo: Angels of the Hell.**

**Autora: O-Rhin-San o Rin Mai Lee Rose Ivanov.**

**Advertencia:** Es Ángel Sanctuary que podemos decir¿incesto entre hermanos? Monologo Interno.

**Disclaimer:** Ángel Sanctuary no es mío y den gracias a los dioses por ello.

**Nota:** La canción es de Nightwish "I Wish I had an angel". Que es mi grupo favorito y a kimi también le agrada XD.

**Dedicado:** a mi porque es mi cumpleaños y a alguien muy apreciada para mi que cumple curiosamente el mismo día; _Kimi10._ Gema tu sabes que te aprecio mucho, eres sin duda la persona que mas me alegra de haber conocido en la prepa, eres la ley nunca cambies XD. Tu otro regalo te lo doy cuando entremos, este es un pilón XDD.

▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†**▪**†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†

**Capitulo 1: Setsuna.**

_**Setsuna's POV.**_

A veces me gustaría ser un poco mas libre, tener la libertad de decidir lo que quiero hacer conmigo mismo sin importar que sea. No verme limitado por la sociedad y las leyes que lo rigen… y poder volar un poco más alto del horizonte donde se alzan mis sueños. Tener lo que siempre quise y obtener lo que deseo, ganar poco a poco la felicidad con pequeñas cosas y compartirla con la persona con la que deseo estar y no condenarme para siempre a vivir en la infinita soledad. Existen tantas cosas que me gustaría hacer, tantas que me gustaría sentir y descubrir… pero solo a tu lado; nunca lo haría con alguien más. Llevarte por los caminos del placer y la satisfacción con estas manos, enseñarte todo lo que se, decirte todos los días lo que siento por ti y limpiarme un poco con tu pureza… hermanita… En esta noche oscura mirando hacia al cielo, no puedo evitar pensar en ti como en todos los días… Te recuerdo, tan hermosa, tan linda… sin duda la más bella mujer que existe, tu sonrisa amplia llena de vitalidad, es una noche triste pero a la vez, una noche alegre porque estoy pensando en ti, la única persona que amo.

**I wish I had an angel**

(Desearía tener un ángel)

**For one moment of love  
**(Para un momento de amor)

**I wish I had your angel tonight**  
(Desearía tener a tu ángel esta noche)

Las heridas del cuerpo y alma son muy parecidas, las palabras simples existen para relatar tiempos difíciles. A veces me gustaría ser como todos y no recordar el porque existe tanto dolor y agonía en mi corazón. Es difícil superar y comenzar a creer que tus sueños no pueden ser realizados, es difícil ser como una triste flor marchita en un florero, deprimente y sin esperanza. ¿Qué hay de malo en tener un sueño¿Acaso es malo querer a alguien¿Por qué existen personas a las cuales no debemos elegir para amar¿No según la iglesia que nos rige… todos somos hermanos¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un desconocido y alguien a quien la sociedad ha decretado que es tu hermano sanguíneo? Si todos descendemos de la misma mujer ¿Por qué es tan malo el haberme enamorado de mi hermana sanguínea? Odio la sangre y las reglas. Tal vez si dejáramos de de juzgar a otros seriamos mas felices o simplemente pensar esto es un consuelo para los descarriados. Le mentí a mi hermana sobre mis sentimientos porque no quiero que ella salga lastimada, no quiero que sufra lo que yo sufro por ella; es mejor que se olvide de mi cuanto antes. Que se salve de mí, de mi suciedad, del pecado… me gustaría estar contigo pero no es posible aunque sea difícil de comprender, pero no importa a donde vaya o lo que haga con mi mísera vida. Tú serás la que me impulse a realizar las cosas, podrás casarte y tener hijos con otra persona pero nunca existirá alguien que te ame más que yo. Tal vez me odies por ser así, como soy y no te culpo soy un ser detestable, todos me odian y a mi solo me queda conformarme, aunque sea infeliz por tu desprecio, sabré que es la mejor solución para que tu tengas la felicidad que yo no tendré. Me es difícil tomar esta decisión pero es lo mejor, Sara… te amo y te amare por siempre, tu eres la única mujer que he amado y amaré… y por ti soy capaz de lo que sea.

**Deep into a dying day  
**(Plantado en un día agonizante)

**I took a step outside an innocent heart  
**(Me aparté de un corazón inocente)

**Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
**(Prepárate a odiarme profundamente cuando pueda)

**This night will hurt you like never before**  
(Esta noche te dolerá como ninguna)

**Old loves they die hard  
**(Viejos amores mueren difícilmente)

**Old lies they die harder  
**(Viejas mentiras mueren aún más difícilmente)

A veces me gusta que me golpeen, es divertido sentir el dolor de una violencia injustificada, porque me agrada engañarme pensando que ese dolor que siento al recibir golpes, patadas, al sentir la carne morir lentamente por los impactos… es mas fuerte que toda la desdicha que mi corazón guarda tan celosamente. Es difícil para mí ver sus inocentes ojos verdes y no desearla, ver su rostro pálido y no quererla solo para mí. Cada vez que la miro parece que veo un pequeño ángel, uno muy bello y hermoso. Yo la amo y me esforzaría para hacerla feliz todos los días, a cada hora, a cada segundo ¿Qué la sangre es un impedimento¿Podrías robarle la felicidad a alguien solo por el hecho de pensar que ese amor no esta bien? He pensado muchas veces cual es la parte que esta mal y nunca la encuentro. Ver esos cabellos rubios ondearse con el viento es mi mayor tortura, ver esa sonrisa blanca y esos labios rojos que me dicen a cada segundo que nunca los podré besar es un terrible castigo. Quizás sufrir es la naturaleza del ser humano; porque es tan fácil sentirse caído ante una agonía tan grande y tan complicado encontrar la belleza y el placer en el sufrimiento… quisiera no sentir nada, ni el viento, ni el agua que cae del cielo; ahí es cuando descubres que las cosas no son siempre lo que uno quiere que sean y que es mas fácil ser infeliz que feliz en esta tierra. También aprendes que las personas, los seres humanos se dedican más a buscar su propia felicidad y satisfacción que la ajena. Todos somos muy egoístas y no podemos evitar de cierta manera enorgullecernos por ello. No importa quien sea, si es pecador o santo; hasta las personas que hacen caridades son como todos. ¿Qué acaso no encuentran satisfacción al ayudar? Si, es porque saben que alguien les dirá o informara a otros ¡Que buena es esa persona! O quizás guardan la ilusión de que el dios en el cual creen les de una recompensa. Yo no pido una recompensa, yo solo quiero la felicidad; y mi felicidad se llama Sara… ¿Por qué no puedo tenerla? Me gustaría destruir a todos esta noche, que nadie pueda ser feliz, que todos sufran como yo sufro, tanto duele que podría dejarme morir.

**I wish I had an angel**

(Desearía tener un ángel)

**For one moment of love**  
(Para un momento de amor)

**I wish I had your angel  
**(Desearía tener a tu ángel)

**Your Virgin Mary undone  
**(A tu Virgen María deshecha)

**I'm in love with my lust  
**(Estoy enamorado de mi lujuria)

**Burning angelwings to dust**  
(Quemando alas de ángeles hasta hacerlas cenizas)

**I wish I had your angel tonight**  
(Desearía tener a tu ángel esta noche)

La vanidad, la ira, la avaricia, la lujuria, la gula, la envidia, la pereza… el pecado. Dividir a las personas en buenos y malos es una tontería. El termino pecador lo invento sin duda alguien que se creía mucho. Ser profundo no es una cualidad que deberíamos poseer los seres humanos, somos iguales pero a la vez completamente distintos. Tal vez tan solo somos ángeles que están pagando el castigo del último juicio. ¿Cómo saberlo¿Cómo saber la verdad si es inalcanzable¿Cómo ser feliz si las cosas no son como las deseas? Adaptarse a las circunstancias es tal vez la forma más triste de sobrevivir, lo peor es que así estoy viviendo o tratando de existir. Tal vez morir es la mejor opción, existen personas que le temen a la muerte y se aferran lo mas fuerte que les permite su cuerpo a la vida… personas a las que les agrada sufrir supongo; un grupo de perdidos masoquistas. Dios¿Por qué no darle vida a los que la desean y quitárselas a con quien tanto fervor desean la muerte¿Es tu justicia tan injusta¿Por qué el objeto de mi deseo no puede pertenecerme? Sara… ella es la única que me retiene en este mundo, sino hace mucho tiempo que me hubiera arrancado el corazón para morir tranquilo. Ella es como una pequeña y calida luz que surgió a lo largo de mi camino. ¿Por qué debo conformarme con lo que tengo? Sara, mi hermana, mía pero a la vez no lo es. Quisiera tenerte y hacerte feliz como a nadie; las cosas que poseo hasta ahora nunca me han satisfecho, pero¿Qué es lo que tengo? Nada… si lo que poseo es el desprecio de mi madre y la apatía de mi padre, sin duda no desearía tener nada. Solo te deseo a ti mi hermosa hermana, que con tu sonrisa puedes librarme de todas las dolencias. Quisiera amarte, demostrártelo en cada oportunidad escuchar que me amas todas las noches mientras te hago mía, sin importarnos Dios ni nadie. Siempre he querido hacerte el amor, amarte hasta desfallecer, hasta el cansancio tocar ese cuerpo pálido y sencillo; enseñarte y recorrer a tu lado el camino, corromperte si eso te hace feliz. Morir a tu lado y que si fuera posible; ni siquiera la muerte pudiera separarnos.

**I'm going down so frail 'n cruel**

(Me estoy deprimiendo de una manera tan frágil y cruel)

**Drunken disguise changes all the rules  
**(La máscara de ebriedad cambia todas las reglas)

**Old loves they die hard**

(Viejos amores mueren difícilmente)

**Old lies they die harder**

(Viejas mentiras mueren aún más difícilmente)

**I wish I had an angel**

(Desearía tener un ángel)

**For one moment of love**

(Para un momento de amor)

**I wish I had your angel **

(Desearía tener a tu ángel)

**Your Virgin Mary undone**

(A tu Virgen María deshecha)

**I'm in love with my lust**

(Estoy enamorado de mi lujuria)

**Burning angel wings to dust**

(Quemando alas de ángeles hasta hacerlas cenizas)

**I wish I had your angel tonight**

(Desearía tener a tu ángel esta noche)

Las circunstancias nunca dan la felicidad a todos, Dios ¿Cómo seleccionas a los que serán felices¿Cómo seleccionas a los que siempre sufrirán¿Juegas con nuestras vidas como si fuéramos muñecos¿O acaso tu también encuentras satisfacción en nuestro sufrimiento? O tal vez nos temes o quizás nos has abandonado. ¿Por qué no bajas del cielo y nos explicas porque las cosas deben ser así¿Qué acaso limitar nuestra felicidad es una forma de tenernos controlados? Todos me odian, y debo vivir con ello¿Qué hice yo para no obtener tu gracia¿Hice algo en mi anterior vida? Dicen que soy un ángel, pero no encuentro el porque debería serlo. Tal vez no soy digno de Sara pero ¿Por qué no darme una oportunidad¿Me desprecias tanto? No serias el primero.

**Greatest thrill**

(La más grande emoción)

**Not to kill  
**(No para matar)

**But to have the prize of the night**  
(Pero sí para tener el premio de la noche)

**Hypocrite**  
(Hipócrita)

**Wanna be friend  
**(Quieres ser amigo)

**13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!  
**(¡13er. Discípulo que me traicionó para nada!)

Las circunstancias, las emociones, las vivencias me han hecho así. Soy lo que soy aunque odie serlo y me desprecie a mi mismo, se que además de Sara no hay nadie mas especial que yo. La gracia nunca ha beneficiado a quien la merece, a veces pienso que las personas deberían ser mas como yo aunque cause risa a quienes lo escuchen. Es difícil habitar un mundo que te comprende ni se esfuerza por hacerlo. Nunca he sabido porque las personas son así conmigo y a pesar de que lo he pensado mucho nunca he encontrado una respuesta satisfactoria. Es triste vivir entre intolerantes, todos me lastiman y yo tengo que soportarlo. ¿Qué afán encuentran en causarme dolor? Me critican y lastiman como si fuera un ser horrible y tal vez lo soy pero eso no les da derecho a juzgarme, me encantaría vivir en el olvido. Por eso me cuesta tanto estar con otras personas, nadie me respeta ni me quiere, nadie es digno de que yo me desviva por el; solo Sara.

**Last dance, first kiss**

(El último baile, el primer beso)

**Your touch my bliss**

(Tu toque mi gracia)

**Beauty always comes with dark thoughts  
**(La belleza siempre viene con pensamientos oscuros)

**I wish I had an angel**

(Desearía tener un ángel)

**For one moment of love**

(Para un momento de amor)

**I wish I had your angel **

(Desearía tener a tu angel)

**Your Virgin Mary undone**

(A tu Virgen María deshecha)

**I'm in love with my lust**

(Estoy enamorado de mi lujuria)

**Burning angel wings to dust**

(Quemando alas de ángeles hasta hacerlas cenizas)

**I wish I had your angel tonight**

(Desearía tener a tu ángel esta noche)  
**  
I wish I had an angel…**

(Desearía tener un ángel...)

**I wish I had an angel…**

(Desearía tener un ángel...)

**I wish I had an angel…**

(Desearía tener un ángel...)

**I wish I had an angel…**

(Desearía tener un ángel...)

Tal vez los sueños no deben existir, nunca hubiera pensado que esto seria así, o tal vez si y me niego a reconocerlo. Mi familia y las demás personas me critican por mi forma de ser, por su culpa tuve que hacerle daño a la persona que amo. Tengo dolor y desgracia grabadas en la memoria. Desdicha es mi segundo nombre… Sara perdóname, yo no quería hacerte daño pero era necesario. Eres hermosa, un ángel y te amo, pero no quiero que la gente te desprecie como a mi me ignoran; no quiero que sufras todas las dolencias con las que yo vivo. Mi vida, mi amor, mi Sara tal vez ahora no es el momento. Yo soy de ti y tal vez tú eres mía y así será por siempre. Tal vez algún día la vida nos permita estar juntos y ese día será el mas dichoso de todos los días existentes e inexistentes. Perdóname por no reconocer mis sentimientos, quizás un amor tan intenso, una pasión tan grande no deben existir en este mundo. Perdóname por dejarte, porque te adoro tengo que dejarte ir aunque te lleves mi vida contigo, perdóname Sara… perdóname por amarte tanto.

**-:-:-:-FIN-:-:-**

▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†**▪**†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†

**Oh termine, creo que debo sentirme bien. Repito, si a alguien le gusto seguiré con el monologo de Sara. Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Los reviews se dejan si le das al cuadrito morado que dice "GO" no sean gandallas dejen reviews luego no se como quedo mi fic, a lo mejor quedo nefasto y por eso no me dicen. **

**Sean malas personas, adoren a los dioses, sean irónicos y digan crueldades cada vez que abran la boca.**

**-.Rhin.-**


End file.
